


VEELA AIRLINES

by omar_rock316



Series: Hermione and the Veela [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, DJ Hermione Granger, F/F, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Minor Hermione Granger/Lily Evans Potter, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stewardess Fleur Delacour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omar_rock316/pseuds/omar_rock316
Summary: Hermione Granger a famous DJ named "Lioness", has to travel to New York City for an electronic music festival and she chooses to travel on veela airlines. who has the most beautiful flight attendants in the world and one of them is Fleur Delacour, a fan of the DJ and has only one goal in mind." having sex with her" until she is her whoreHermione Granger has a 12-inch monster cock.





	VEELA AIRLINES

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first fanfiction. I'm nervous about being my first time showing all of you my first fanfiction.  
> my favorite character is Hermione Granger, played by the beautiful Emma Watson (I love you Emma) and most of all these fanfics are "Hermione centric". I plan on writing more fanfic with Hermione as the main character. (if you like my work)
> 
> they will be with the pairing of Hermione /harem because there are not many of those and I decided to write them myself, I plan to write Hermione to be the only lover of the clan veela, all the women of the black family, the Hogwarts teachers, the Hogwarts students, etc.  
> basically that Hermione Granger is a sex goddess. and they'll all be femslash because Ron Weasley is the worst and he doesn't deserve her.
> 
> this fanfic is Hermione/Fleur, my favorite pairing and I hope everyone likes it happy reading. ;)

**VEELA AIRLINES**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal afternoon at the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, people walking to board their flight, the beautiful flight attendants heading to their respective planes to embark, travelers and people waiting for the call to board.

 

In the daily routine of the airport, there was no doubt that the most remarkable thing of every day was the flight attendants of veela airlines’. Handsome, cute, without a doubt the sexiest and most fuckable women of all the airlines in Europe or even the world. These women with soft skin, silky hair, incandescent eyes, large breasts (D size), bubble butts and long legs. they beauty was almost superhuman and their presence was reassuring, warm and erotic, one reason why Veela Airlines was so famous and prestigious.

 

That was why this airline was the favorite of the famous DJ, Hermione Granger. The Englishwoman was waiting for her flight from Paris to New York, to participate in the "Electric Zoo Festival" one of New York City's largest music festivals and features the top names in electronic music. The chestnut woman came from being presented from the "Electrobeach Music Festival". Hermione was relaxing in the smoke lounge of veela airline VIP lounge, she was enjoying her Cuban cigar, a “Robaina Famoso” accompanied by a cappuccino while checking a particular message on her cell phone.

 

**"Thank you for the best fuck of my life with that Monster cock split me in two, I can't feel my legs after being brutally fucked in my two slutty holes."**

**Call me xoxo**

**Lily Evans Potter.**

 

The chestnut with a cheeky smile read the message and next to the message included a photo, the photo showed a red-haired, white-skinned MILF, green eyes and large breasts with pink nipples. The woman was staring at the camera with her tongue out, with a flirtatious look, while her two hands held her big tits covered in sperm just like her face.

 

Hermione put away her cell phone while taking a sip of her coffee and put her cigar in her mouth to keep smoking, she wasn't like other women, the vast majority didn't have a 12-inch cock between her legs. In her childhood she was very insecure about her body and suffered bullying for many years, so she took refuge with her two best friends books and music.

 

When the day came to decide what to do with her life, she did not want to be alone in a bookstore, so she decided to be a DJ, her early years were good, critics praised her as the next big star, but something was missing to get to the top, an impulse to get her career to take off to the very top, in the world of techno music.

 

That moment came two years ago, during the last night of a festival in London, Hermione was on stage putting up her music and encouraging the effervescent audience when a woman no more than 21 years old with black hair took to the stage where Hermione was and kiss her with all her passion and admiration, Hermione at first astonished responded quickly to the kiss including her tongue, the young brunette got excited very quickly and her hands began to travel all over her body, Groping her breasts, ass, abs and when her left-hand reaches her crotch she feels the biggest and toughest cock she's ever touched.

 

The chestnut woman froze and feared the worst, that the hot brunette would go away in horror and humiliate her in front of thousands of people, but the most magnificent thing happened. The brunette instead of feeling disgusted she became much more aroused, without thinking twice the brunette knelt, open the zipper of her pants and put them down and could see the monster cock that the young DJ had, the brunette just by looking at it and smelling it, she fell in love with that strong cock and began to suck as if that long anaconda were the only important thing  of her life, licking it, sucking it and kissing it, like the dirty whore she was.

 

Hermione was in a world of pleasure that she had never felt, the hot, wet mouth of the whore, the tongue of the slut rotating over the head of her big cock and every so often the tip of the horny girl tongue stimulated and tried to get into the tip of her penis. In a moment of clarity, she remembered where she was and instead of being ashamed the chestnut became even hornier.

 

The cameramen who filmed the event did not even know what it was going on for the low lighting of the stage, but it changed rapidly when the lights pointing at the DJ were turned on and the cameramen never in their life thought of encountering that naughty scene. The audience, who were taking drugs and dancing to the beat of the music, could see the DJ on the giant screens on the sides of the stage but didn't pay much attention to the screens, but that changed when all the lights of the stage turned on and could see what was happening from various angles thanks to the cameras.

 

They couldn't believe it, in front of them a brunette made a sloppy blowjob to the biggest cock they ever have seen, the DJ who seemed to be enjoying it immensely, the public was silent for a few seconds followed by the biggest roar of happiness, excitement, and euphoria ever at an electronic music festival that was undoubtedly heard throughout the City of London. They could not believe what was going on in front of their eyes, many believed that the drugs were responsible for the vision, but they could not be more wrong.

The young DJ could not believe the reaction of the public, it was so many emotions that her eyes let out tears of happiness, never in her life had she felt so accepted by people, they loved everything about her, but for, above all, they accepted her big, hard cock. Hermione knew that this was the moment that would define her career and for nothing in the world she would let it pass, mentally said goodbye to her years of bullying, loneliness, and sadness. It was time to be born again and become the new Hermione Granger.

 

With the decision already made, she put her left hand on the harlot's hair, held it firmly and began to fuck the brunette's throat violently. With my right hand I grab the microphone and speak to the amazed crowd. "how are you London, are you having fun?" the crowd cheered back in response. "I bet you're all hot watching this bitch sucking my dick!".  “The public cheered their positive response even stronger. "Girls tell me: are your pussies wets, would you like to be here on stage taking the place of this bitch, Men: are yours cocks hard and ready to be sucked, just like this whore kneeling before me does”.

 

The public both men and women shouted a big one. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS". The DJ looked at the audience as they warmed up, even more, she could smell the arousal in the air and she knew what she had to do, so she spoke to the audience again concentrating on every word since the girl she was fucking her throat with her big rod was making a great work using the muscles of her throat to give her more pleasure. "then what are you waiting for, lets this party started, lets the orgy begin.

 

People wasted no time in obeying the DJ's order, they all started kissing, taking off their clothes and starting to have wild and passionate sex. Hermione looked at everything from the stage, women/women, men/women, and men/men. The DJ could see the audience in the front row, as they enjoyed sex, in the center a young and well-toned man caught and start to fuck a black girl with cute perky breast and for her face of pure pleasure, the man was doing a good job. On the left side of the couple, two women were kissing and fingering each other pussies and to the right, a man was performing oral sex on another man, all over the festival, the moaning of pleasure of men and women having hard, dirty and passionate sex was heard. All enjoying the pleasures of the flesh.

 

Hermione watched her audience surrender to pleasure and she would not be left behind. Focusing all her attention on the brunette who was moaning very hard for the intense pleasure of having her mouth completely fuck without mercy, she moans with pleasure even more when she tasted Hermione's pre-cum, her taste was sweet and salty while putting the brunette in a state of excitement that almost makes her pass out of pleasure.

 

The chestnut woman with a hunger to eat and fuck that pussy that she can no longer control, lifts the brunette so that she lays on the massive turntable, positioning herself between the legs of the brunette, Hermione lifts the tight and short green dress to make her able to see her wet and needy pussy, her vagina is covered by her underwear that is drenched by her pussy juices, the chestnut woman took off the slut panties, sliding it down between the soft legs of the brunette, when she pulls them out completely, she decides to smell the underwear and the scent was intoxicating, her penis was so hard and when she smelled the underwear her penis hardened even more and could even say that it was a little longer.

 

She couldn't take it anymore, so she went to the town in that beautiful pussy with a triangle-shaped pubic hair pointing down, she started licking the brunette's vaginal lips, trying out the sweet nectar of her juices and drove her crazy , she needs more so she put her whole mouth in that slutty pussy and ate everything she could, penetrated it with her tongue, lick her clitoris, stroked her pubic hair with her fingertips and then moves her vaginal lips to the sides and sees the wet pink pussy.

 

The brunette could not believe what was going on, she was so hot and excited, the techno music, the lights, being eaten in public in front of thousands of people in the largest festivals in England. She couldn't stop moaning in pleasure for the DJ's tongue and talented fingers with the biggest cock she ever blow, she already had six orgasms, two for oral sex, four for that golden tongue and she wants more, want to be the slutty whore of this festival. "Hermione please take me hard, make me your whore, your cumdump, your cocksleeve, I need that anaconda inside me NOW!"

 

The DJ looked at her with predatory eyes." Well, since you begged me in such a romantic way, I will fulfill your wish." Hermione grabbed her from the hips and with a force that surprised the brunette, positioning her with her hands in front of the turntable, looking at the public fucking eagerly and crazed with pleasure, her ass was standing up and her legs were shaking from the orgasms she already had and were barely holding her weight. She was ready to be destroyed by that great latent rod.

 

Hermione stood behind her, massaged her penis that was ready to fuck the brunette, the chestnut girl decided which hole to penetrate, pussy or ass until, in the end, she would start with her pussy and then change to her ass and so on until the brunette had more orgasms.

 

At that moment the DJ had an idea, took the microphone and put it in front of the brunette, I put my mouth in her ear of the bitch hungry for my cock and I talk to her." I want you to yell, beg and humiliate yourself in front of them all, let them know how well I fuck you, how much you enjoy it and that the most important thing for you is to have all my spunk in your mouth, can you make that you beautiful whore". The brunette had her seventh orgasm just because of the young DJ's words and knew she'd do anything for her. " I will do it, I promise, please stud take me hard, break my mind for all the orgasms you're going to give me with that huge rod, I need it, I want to eat your cum, I want your spunk inside me, in my pussy and in my ass, please , HERMIONE MAKE ME YOUR WHORE!!!".

 

Everything said by the excited brunette was heard by everyone present at the festival, those words gave new energy to all lovers, with renewed vigor resumed their sexual acts with twice the strength and passion. Hermione that her lust only rose and with a loud slap on the right cheek of the slut ass, the cock of the chestnut girl entered forcefully to the pussy, he could feel the wet and hot walls of the cunt whore, then she began to fuck her hard and fast like an animal. The only thing the brunette could do was moan with pleasure, she couldn't think or speak for the sheer pleasure of being fucked in her hot cunt, she didn't think she could get better, but she was wrong when the DJ's cock started fucking her in the ass and at that point she was mindfuck by Hermione Granger.

 

The chestnut girl kept alternating between the pussy and the brunette's ass, every time she changed the hole the young black-haired whore had an orgasm, the public watching as Hermione gave pleasure to the young whore with a strength and savage intensity knew that they had to be at the same level so redoubled their efforts to improve and continue to fuck. The brunette's groans of pleasure were heard throughout the festival and mix with electronic music created a unique atmosphere, women wished to be in the position of the brunette, being fuck by that great rod, hard, long and venous. Men wanted to have that big cock between their legs to fuck all the women.

 

The orgy continued until early hours in the morning, the end was when Hermione cum all over the brunette's face and then showed the girl's face with all her cum to the camera for all to see. With that the night ended along with the festival, the press, the attendees, the audience, all came to the conclusion that it was the best night of the festival, even went so far as to say that it was the best electronic music festival in history. The girl who was fuck in the festival by Hermione was interviewed by the press as she left the festival's venue, her name was Pansy Parkinson and her statement was the final note in Hermione's rise as the most famous and important DJ in the world." She fucks me like a wild lioness like an Alpha fucks her omega when she's in heat, it was the most wonderful thing I've ever been through and she's got a monstrous cock, 12 inches of pure raw power, I can't wait until her next presentation.

 

That night was what needed her career to go to the top, Hermione became the most famous DJ in the world, her performances after that night was always to a full stadium and tickets were sold out at an impressive speed, the orgy became her brand of the chestnut woman with her new stage name "the lioness". In every place she showed up she had sex with a lot of women, she was a lesbian since she was born, sometimes she had sex with two, three, four, five, six women. There was even an opportunity that she had sex with 12 women at the same time at a festival in Japan.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the megaphone announcing her flight. "Flight 101 with destination to New York City will begin boarding at Gate 2A." listening to this Hermione finished her coffee and put the last remaining of the cigar on the ashtray, getting up from her seat and taking the backpack, leaving the VIP lounge she was heading to her boarding gate. The DJ's clothes were simple and at the same time made her look very sexy, black boots, worn black jeans that did not concealed her big penis that was visible to all the women who looked at the big bulge on her right leg, black t-shirt from the band Motörhead “her favorite band" and a black leather jacket.

 

Arriving at her boarding gate she saw the line was very long, but she did not worry as her seat was in first class, she would enter right away. approaching to the flight attendant and present her ticket, while the flight attendant checked her ticket, Hermione took a moment to look at the sexy lady, everyone knew that the stewardesses of Veela Airlines were the sexiest ladies in the world, all French, blondes, brunettes, redheads, and chestnuts. Each more beautiful than the other and the flight attendant in front of her is very beautiful, the DJ's cock come to life immediately and she's hungry for French vagina.

 

When the lady delivers her ticket she let her pass to take her seat in first class, the first class section is everything you can imagine, luxury everywhere, the leather seats are very spacious and each seat has its own screen to watch movies. Taking her seat which is very comfortable she let herself relax for a few minutes waiting for the plane to take off for new york city, it was not many minutes when the plane flighted to its destination, A few minutes passed when Hermione heard what could be the sweetest, sexiest and most attractive voice she ever heard.

 

"Good evening mademoiselle Granger, can I offer you something to drink."

 

Hermione turned her head to see the owner of that mermaid's voice that speaks English, but she had a very sexy French accent. The first thing she saw, was long, athletic legs that were covered by black stockings, followed by a tight royal blue skirt that exhibited wide hips which she was sure she has a bubble butt, above saw a jacket of the same color, a white blouse, two huge D size tits. Hermione could not help her fantasies of sucking those tits forever, so big and she expects them to be full of milk to drink all its contents, her neck was covered by a heavenly-colored silk scarf, her face was very beautiful, as if it had been sculpted by the same Miguel Angel, her blue eyes, beautiful and full of sensuality, her blonde hair that almost looked silvery, was fastened by a bun with a formal style and the finishing touch was a beautiful hat of the same color of the uniform bent flirty to the right.

 

She was the most beautiful woman ever to exist, according to Hermione Granger and she would punch anyone who told her otherwise. The beautiful flight attendant gives her a little giggle to the lustful gaze of the DJ and introduced herself.

 

"Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour and I will be your personal flight attendant during the flight."

 

Hermione couldn't believe her luck that this beautiful woman was her personal flight attendant and knew that on this flight she would be a new member of the mile high club.

 

While Hermione fantasized in all ways that she would fuck the Frenchwoman, Fleur had a thought she had repeated for the past two years since that festival she attended in London with her cousins.

 

"At last, after all this time and lack of opportunities I can finally make love to the famous lioness, I will fuck her so well that she will give me what I always wanted, be her **PERSONAL WHORE FOREVER."**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading my fanfic and if you saw a grammar error please telling me (English is not my first language) so I can improve.  
> if you like please leave a comment.  
> thanks for your attention :)


End file.
